Vel'Koz in Piltover or Somewhere
by Ance Seneia Valencia
Summary: It was a good day in the League, specifically in the usual fights in the Summoner's Rift. When out of nowhere, the dash that the summoner used to Vel'Koz is... well, broken. With 'her' new skin.
1. Chapter 1

**Female Vel'Koz and Female Gena (Genos)**

 **I don't know much about the OPM's places so I will try to dwell deeper.**

 **Not the best in English, but will tried.**

* * *

 **League of Legends (crossover) One Punch Man in...**

 **"Vel'Koz in Piltover or somewhere"  
\- story created by: _Authoria - The Heart_**

* * *

Ah...

It was fascinating, to say the least.

She, the Eye of the Void - the beast of Disintegration: Vel'Koz was his name.

Apparently, she was lost...

...

For no reason and whatsoever.

She observed the weird vibe of the atmosphere in this forest. She can see trees and all other natural stuff littered around with a few birds here and there flying in the air and upon noticing her presence, they quickly flew away, as natural instinct. She carefully hugged the dirt as to avoid the hurtful sunlight trying to touch him as he her himself under the shadow.

She remembered killing a tall man wearing a gun or hammer thing and a red haired woman holding a pair of knives. She was in the summoner rift at that time and slaying champions, minions and jungle monsters.

She was a 'goddess', at least that was she red from his summoner's chat box.

For that reason, everyone avoided her, even her - whom she carried their asses - teammates!

Even the minions!

Vel'Koz sighed in exasperation. It was truly getting out of hand of all this non-important things constantly appearing and happening in her lifetime.

She closed her eyes to let herself feel the deeper and longer range and length of the atmosphere to be able to think clearly and analyzed the area.

...

Technically, she was in Piltover.

...

WAIT?! Piltover?!

Just when did flash (or dash) have became this lengthy?! Is the game crashed or being bugsplat at or something?

Vel'Koz slapped her 'forehead', though she closed her eye and slapped her own helmet as a sign of 'facepalm' as her summoner would say.

...

"I'm soooo broken..." She muttered, her beautiful resonance voice dwell in the forest. "I hope dash still works, better get back before they chain me down again."

* * *

It was a fruitful, sunny morning in the lively town city.

A bald man was seen staring at the large board with his usual expression. He continued to look at the board (no need to know what it was) as if he's looking for something that will catch his interest, but in the end, it was fruitless.

He wore a simple white sleeves t-shirt and a yellow shorts. He is carrying a plastic bag with a few fruits in it. He then looked at his wristwatch to see two minutes had passed to keep on looking at the freaking (empty?) board full of nothing but censored sheets of papers and newspapers. (Although censored, to avoid company 'malicious' intent)

Deciding not to idle any longer, he started to walk away towards the isolated town city of his whilst people glancing on him with a weird look.

* * *

The way towards Saitama's (with unknown surname) home can be lonesome but he enjoyed the peace nonetheless. He was used to this ghostly town and as much as possible, he do not wanted the public's attention.

Despite him wanting to be a hero, someday.

He continued to walk on the empty road with both sides filled with house full of decaying or probably left materials with some gratified walls made of up by the thugs that comes to this place seldom.

"Oh?"

He caught a small sound of what appeared to be a wheeze to the side. He stopped walking to look at the origin of the sound, in the alleyway. Curiosity got him quicker than his punch could land, he walked towards the alley.

"Oh my, why do I smell... awful..." He heard a soft but beautiful voice when approaching closer. Upon arriving, he looked inside the alley to find... a person on the ground, seating like a puppy.

A very, _very_ intimidating 'puppy'.

It was a tall woman, probably taller than him, with a fair, fine and slender, well-defined body and an hourglass figure. Her eyes were bright purple and twinkling like that of a star that shines in the night. Her hair was dark locks, beautifully in a waved motion from her back.

There's also weird thing from the woman, there's a helmet on top of her head with three smaller, purple eyes and three... uh, three 'moving-line' thingy? Saitama didn't know what it was but it akin familiar to a tentacle, or maybe. The 'moving-line' thingy is dark with a glowing ominously of a purple color, two at both sides of the helmet and one at the back of it.

But by far what caught Saitama's eyes the most at the woman, is that she was wearing nothing but a one piece suit. She had, by far as long as Saitama knows in his life, the biggest breasts she had, probably D-cups or F-cups. You know like a bra with a strapped connected to her most holy region. And half-naked to see her plump legs and curvy sides.

Most of the men (99.9% for sure) would immediately fell down flat on their pool of blood at the sight and will thank the deity for giving them a very nice sight. Well, supposed to be, except Saitama.

He still wore the same look, despite the end of the world with all of his friends and love ones dying in front of his eyes.

...

Actually, when did he get friends anyway? Aside from his overprotective Gena, no one else.

He's been idling and staring for far too long that he didn't know that the beautiful woman had finally noticed him.

"Ah, a summoner!" The woman gingerly said as she clumsily tried to stand, a sign of relief plastered on her face. But she was instantly fell on the rough pavement on her butt, she let out a mixture of cute whine and groan in pain. She looked to the side to see a railing, she grabbed on to it as she tried to stand once again.

 _'This skin is so annoying...'_ She thought grimly with annoyance but her outward expression remained of a struggle of standing straight up.

Apparently, the summoners from the League have no mercy on creating bunch of random skins where some higher summoners will bought it, especially a skin which can caught their attention. Her skin was by far the most expensive and the had the most changes.

They turned the monster of the Void - the Eye - into a human.

A woman, specifically, and so the dying hardcore of her playing all night long because the summoner instantly love her skin.

At first thought it was a simple popularity, but apparently, her skin was way too catching the eyes of the summoners. She now understood why:

They were perverts!

That's why she killed the man holding a hammer-that-can-shoot-blue-orbs thingy because he was constantly chasing her, and why she killed the red haired woman because she was angry at the sudden popularity of her, or specifically her skin.

 **Vel'Iza** was her skin's name.

"Mister Summoner, can you please help me?" Vel'Iza (or specifically Vel'Koz) asked with an odd tone in her voice. She already understood the ways of communicating to mankind. Thankfully, this skin of her could be proven a descent handful on communicating a summoner or even a human. Which she was tired of seeing people ran away from her true form and constantly giving him a 'killing' glare.

Saitama observed the woman's struggling from standing up, he had no idea of why the woman was struggling on her own two feet in vain of standing straight. She asked him rather shyly even that could melt people's heart.

But Saitama have no heart to react. He rather show it by moving instead of saying and expressing. That's what he thought.

Although he raised an eyebrow at the weird call 'summoner' at him, he nonetheless approached closer to the woman.

"Here, let me help you." Saitama said simply as he placed her left arm around his neck with his right arm to her right side from the back to help the woman stand. He technically needed to stand straight as the woman leaned on to him.

 _'She was oddly heavy.'_ He muttered in his head as he watched the tall woman adjusted her position to him, with her large breast and the unholy amount of cleavage noticeable in his eyes.

He gently walked alongside the beautiful woman towards his home.

"Thank you... are you a summoner? Or even a human by any chance?" The woman asked, weird question.

Saitama nodded. "Yes, I'm a human."

"Well, thank you, human." She complimented him before looking back in front. Observing the peaceful, isolated place with the sun bathing her figure. Oddly enough, could feel the warm tingling sensation on her body and she could smell something awful to herself.

Saitama stared at the woman's glistening skin of sweat. She had a few dirt everywhere on her body. With a gorgeous body like that - men would do ANYTHING - she needed to take bath.

It's not because she was dirty, it's because to Saitama's eyes, she was a food needed to wash.

"Hey, human. May I know your name?"

"Saitama."

"Saitama, thank you for helping me." She smiled, sweetly. "I hope it is okay to come along with you.

She could see through him, it maybe was a glance but Vel'Koz could see him entirely. She saw a man in a yellow jumpsuit with a white cape and a red boots completed with a pair of red gloves.

She saw normal man with a fearsome strength capable of defeating Cho'Gath in his largest form, capable of destroying the fountain in the summoner rift even if it didn't have any health of even if invulnerable. She saw a man covered in war but led a wanting of peaceful life along with his burning passion to become well-known in his society.

She saw him as a _hero._

...

They both walked towards the destination that-only-Saitama-knows-where silently.

...

Oh, her bad.

She didn't give him her name.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Tell me in the review if it's worth it!**

 **It's actually an interesting idea but I can't get enough scenes so please give me some suggestions which is family friendly, please.**

 **~A**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, this might be an interesting idea but I didn't put too much effort (we know) so I am not expecting that this will go nice.**

 **Second of all, let's answer reviews!**

 **zooguy99 - There! I raised it to Rated M, supposed to be Rated T but I'm not sure because I might put some stuff that is... mature enough, yeah.**

 **Legacy shinobi - Okay you're Spanish I have to look up what you mean. I'm slightly confused, do you mean one girl, that is not a League's champion, in each scenes with Saitama? If that's what you mean, then I'll do it in the next chapter. Hopefully after uploading it, you're satisfied.**

 **Hope you enjoy the new chapter, sorry if it's short again.**

* * *

What a fine dusk glowing in the sky as the orange light imitating from the ¾ eaten sun of the horizon. It glowed fascinatingly to the town she was in. She can slowly see to the opposite side of the horizon the moon which she remembered Diana always looked up to whenever the Sun Lady had finally rest along with her father at day.

It was an alien feeling to enjoy such simple things, as her: a monster dwelling in the darkest darkness, a creature to disintegrate without any consideration, a being so demonically powerful that even the most vile man feared. A Voidion.

She wasn't just a simple Voidion, she was the _Eye of the Void_. A monster - a Seeker - searching all instinct she could find and nourished the data and information she can gather from anything that she deemed curious and interesting to know.

Right now, she wanted to disintegrate herself to know the truth of this oddly, annoying but at the same time, comfortable body of hers.

She met a human who called himself Saitama, the moment she glanced at the man's inner soul. She could see it all.

Monsters in all shape of forms, like Voidions, she could see how monstrous those monsters she saw in the man's eyes. Those vile and wicked things have the same trait of that of a Voidion. However she knew that the latter was much stronger than any monsters, she was sure of that.

But what intrigued her to no end is that, all those monsters was destroyed and was killed in an instant by a single fist. A fist the same of that of Vi's but, even not made of large gauntlets, she could tell Vi's was way, way, _way_ less powerful than the punch she just saw.

And that punch belonged to the bald man, Saitama.

She couldn't change to her normal form. Perhaps the fight was still going? She didn't know but she would preferred this skin, for now. Irritating yes, however, it could help her easier talking to the humans by interacting with them.

Currently, she was staying inside the apartment of Saitama. It was a small room connected to the kitchen. Saitama said something to her needing to be clean before and entering the his apartment, well, he also gave her a complete set of clothes.

Right now, she was inside of the bathroom holding a soap and a towel with a set of clothes hanging on the string...

...and she have no idea how to 'bath'.

* * *

"M-Master!" A certain blonde, demon cyborg flew from the porch and landed on it to look for her bald Master.

She could see in her sensors the red dot very close in her area where her Master lived. In fact, the red dot is blinking, signalling that is it very close! But what caught him weird is that the place is still calm and, as if, nothing had happened. But she don't want to take her opponent very easy and off the hook.

The demon cyborg opened the door to her Master's apartment. Suddenly, her beeping system turned to a dreadful **WARNING!** signs as she felt a monster presence to her right. She instantly raised her robotic arm and prepared to activate his Incinerate.

For his system to go into extreme alert and warning flailing everywhere, the Monster Association must be in desperate movement to send such a very strong monster! If so then she must warned the Hero Association about it but it'll be her second concern as the monster she was so dangerously closed is at her Master's apartment.

Whatever that was, it must be as strong as Garou, Pyskos, Gyoro Gyoro or even Orochi - the Monster King - himself.

Her furrowed eyebrows and yellow cybernetic eyes widened as shock appeared on her face as her arm that was glowing deemed down suddenly. Despite her warning system beeping furiously, she was silent and can't do anything.

"Hm?"

"..."

What Gena saw is entirely _different_ from all of a monster she saw. There on the bathroom was a very tall, maybe taller than Fubuki but smaller than King, woman whom Gena can only describe as beauty. The woman was apparently nude in front of Gena, the woman was holding a soap on her right hand with a set of clothing on the other. The shower were running smoothly on the woman's glistening, fair white skin. Her wet, sticky purple locks hugged her figure down to her waist. There's also a weird helmet-thing with three, smaller purple eyes on it that glowed ominously with three, black tentacles - two from both sides of the 'helmet' and one behind it. The tentacles are, what Gena thought, hanging lifelessly from the woman's sides and back.

It looked weird but it didn't remove the fact that the woman was still as beautiful like a shining miracle.

The hourglass figure (added the fact, nude) of a woman was such a sight to behold, Gena's system died down as she tried to process what she was seeing.

"Are you perhaps another human...?"

Gena didn't replied. She was still silent.

The woman's eyes narrowed, "Or perhaps not? Are you here with intention from the human named Saitama?"

At the sudden mention of her Master, the Demoness Cyborg instantly went in defense mode as her system go back to normal. She didn't answered the woman's question as she kept her tracking eyes lock on the woman. She almost let out his Incinerate if it wasn't for the fact that she might destroyed her Master's apartment, and she _wouldn't_ do something so shameful to Master's appliances. Especially the kitchen.

Then Gena finally decided to speak. "My name's Gena, Rank-S Demoness Cyborg from the Hero Association. I'm Master's disciple." Finishing her own introduction, she pointed her finger accusingly at the woman. "Now who are you? Are you another one of the Monster King's minions?"

The woman looks confused all of a sudden. "Ah, no, my name is Vel'Iza, the Eye of the... uhh, never mind that one." The woman suspiciously stopped her introduction with a forced smile.

Before Gena could talk or move. Vel'Iza quickly raised her finger in defense. "I don't know what do you mean by myself being a minion to whoever this Monster King was. But I assure you, I have zero percent chance of threatening you or the human name Saitama."

Then Gena's eyes widened in shock as she felt her warning system started to flail again as she saw the smile on Vel'Iza's lips fell. "Well, as long as you don't do it first, I wouldn't mind be the next. You have..." She paused. "... _the chances of survival are_ _ **less**_ _than zero._ "

It might be Gena's imagination but her system instantly died down, the same of what happened back when she was training with her Master, especially the last part when Saitama threw a punch.

Then Vel'Iza's mood turned back into her sweet talk. "Now, can I request your help for something?"

"Yes, what is it?" Gena asked in auto pilot.

"Can you help me on this 'bath' thing?"

* * *

 **Hero Association**

"You saw that don't you?" Fang said as he walked in the hallway alongside of him is King and Tornado. "Gena seemed like in a hurry, the way her face made back there was something akin to that you saw as a demon."

"Ah, her," Tornado made a 'tch' with a distaste look. "I don't care whatever's going on to her, especially with that baldie she was with." She pouted when she remembered the two persons making fun of her.

King remained silent as he crossed his arms.

Fang stared at the Strongest Man in the World before looking back in front of her, while also ignoring Tornado's statement. "You know, it is weird for her to act so fast, it only happened whenever monster are around-"

That's when the three stopped there tracks.

King decided to speak and end the silence by opening his eyes. "Well, let's see."

* * *

 **Hope you like this new chapter!**

 **If some of you readers know King's true identity, I won't spoil it. However, I'm gonna give him power. Definitely not cannon! The power will be mine to take.**

 **Leave a favorite and follow the story and tell me or give me suggestions (family friendly) for the next chapter.**

 **~A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing to say much other than to you readers who are reading this and for those who welcomed it warmly, I'm happy.**

 **Back to answering reviews!**

 **Legacy shinobi - Oh, um, I'm not sure how I can do that because, mainly, it started with Vel'Koz in the new area. Adding more champions in the world of OPM was not a great issue but explanation is needed, I have great and good explanation about the Void Champions but human Champions, I have no scientific explanation as to why they appear. That's the problem. Maybe, I could try this though, in Omake that is.**

 **FuryFire - The Easy Eight - I'm a girl! 'Lass' maybe?**

 **zooguy99 - I'm a girl as well! You boys are all meany! Assuming that I'm a boy! And yes I will keep up the (effortlessly) great work.**

 **Vaelthaver - I might have a good explanation to that. You see these metaphorical look where you coincidentally guessed in a way you accidentally saw? Like that. It also perfectly suits for Vel'Koz because he, among all champions, a nerd who can read someone's soul just by simply looking straight at them to see their inner selves.**

 **iZuikaku - Here it is! Enjoy!**

 **This one is with effort, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Oh, Gena?"

"Yes Master?"

"We're going to the mall to by more food, luckily if we can still afford extra."

"But I thought we have enough for a week?"

"We have Miss Vel here." Saitama pointed to the tall, purple haired woman who was staring in the distance on the balcony.

Gena pouted internally as she tried her best to make her Master forget that woman. With a defeated sigh, the Demoness Cyborg simply nodded with a slightly downfall expression but she didn't dare show it to her Master.

"Ah, damn," Gena opened her eyes as she noticed Saitama looking through his wallet with a troubled look. The bald guy wore a simple striped of sky blue and white horizontally with a matching pants, barefooted. While the Demoness Cyborg, as usual, with her whitish grey sleeveless t-shirt that bared her two robotic arms. Her two cores (breasts) that bulged the chest area. She wore a tight jeans.

"What is it that troubled you Master?" Gena said as she blinked at him.

"I have like... few money left." Her Master muttered as he glanced at her.

At that sudden mention of currency, Gena quickly searched through one of her pockets from her jeans and felt a bulged. Putting her hand inside, she caught her wallet. Picking it up and opening it up by the zipper, Gena counted how many her currency had. "I have money here, Master, please take this, it'll sufficient enough for a week approximately."

Gena handed her wallet to her Master as said Master nodded. "Yeah, thank you Gena." He said with a small smile.

"Hehe, n-no problem Master!" Gena blushed as she put a hand to the back of her head, scratching her blonde locks. Her insides are screaming of victory and of admiration.

"I would like to accompany," Vel'Iza said as she stepped inside the room. "It would be rude of me as a stranger to be treated nicely without fair requests." She said with a tone of a well thought and intelligent woman.

 _'Way to ruin my mood, why you...!'_ Gena's system started to beep again but she ignored it as she tried her best not to look like angry. She looked back at the woman and answered back. "You can come, if Master wants."

Gena observed how the new set of clothing fits the woman. The tall woman wore a long black sleeves jacket with a hoodie and a long black pants similar to Fubuki that always come here to play nothing but games made by King. Gena will NEVER forget the helmet-like-thingy, although the three weird tentacles was not convincing that she is a human, that's for sure. What only caught Gena's most attention was probably the woman's chest.

 _'Why do I have a feeling that I wanted to be this woman as my 'Mistress' to make core cores bigger?'_ Gena ponderer a weird thought with a question mark floating above her head and a cute questionable look.

Vel'Iza quickly noticed Gena and simply smiled curtly, the Demoness Cyborg felt her system go beeping again as she looked away with her cheeks glowing in yellow lights.

"Ah, I'm done." Her Master said as he started to wear his sandals. "Let's go shopping."

 _Shopping_

* * *

 _What's the most important?!_

 _Cabbage! Cabbage_

 _What's the most important?!_

 _Cabbage! Cabbage_

 _Hey, hey... this is Library._

* * *

 **Super Market**

Saitama couldn't get a any worse in the situation, especially if it's attention of the crowd.

One time he was defeating all kinds of strong to higher level of Dragon level monsters and was complaining about not getting recognition. But the 'recognition' he was receiving right now wasn't about his reputation as a now Class B hero. Rather, _who_ is with him.

A loud murmuring people crowded around the place to see what the heck was going on, different opinions and ideas lingered around the air... Although some perverts have different ways of describing it.

The tall, purple haired woman could be seen floating on the tiles and had this weird helmet that everyone gave an eye of simple curiosity. Saitama honestly didn't see what's wrong with that. The woman was carrying a few bags and plastics of ingredients for the food that they are supposed to eat or some items like utensils.

Arriving at the clerk with items and food already in hand, Saitama used Gena's pocket to pay for the price of all the things they bought. The Demoness Cyborg was also carrying a lesser number of plastics compared to the woman. After paying the amount of price, the trio quickly left the mall as the dusk started and walked to the sideway.

"Phew," Saitama said as he let out a heavy sigh. "I don't like how they look, there's also many people in mall. Wonder what they have?" He let out a small thought.

"Maybe it was a new bargain that everyone been saying about?" Gena suggested, remember hearing some people said those inside the mall.

The bald man stopped of his tracks as shadows covered his upper face, Gena and Vel'Iza stopped as well to look at the man, the former had an idea already what's gonna happen.

"A bargain shopping?!" Saitama suddenly yelled with an excited look and two bright, star-y eyes replaced his blank look as he quickly left the two to go back at the mall.

Gena merely smiled. But that instantly disappeared as she looked coldly at the woman, who also gave her the same expression. The tension between then slowly grow as a heavy feeling similar of probably carrying a house is how heavy the air between them.

"You are not a human, Gena," Vel'Iza cooly stated. "Ever since I met you, I instantly saw that you are created as a tool. It was very lucky for you to be treated like a human being. Unlike my world, robots are just a tool."

That last statement caught Gena off guard, "W-What do you mean... your world?"

"I don't know why I was here but I'm finding a way," Vel'Iza closed her eyes. "I can feel somewhere around this placs that one of my species is here as well."

That made Gena a lot more confused than before, which is cute to see.

"I'll tell after we arrived at the final destination." Vel'Iza winked.

* * *

 _The dog jump towards the fence..._

 _..._

 _And the fence hits its head._

 _A 'WASTED' word appeared._

* * *

 **Arcade Shop**

Again, just like the shopping mall.

People around then gave a stare and a bat or a look or a glance or whatever you think the way they look.

"Where's the gold?" Vel'Iza thought as she eyed the destroyed arcade machine, with people seating near her gave her a terrifying look as their skins turned instantly white and were petrified in the seat.

As a Void Monster, creeps or minions were simply nothing but a simple creature, worthless, than the human that she was so interested and curious for. But when she's in the League and started to live with in, these minions could be a worthy creatures tested in battle. She remembered a stupid summoner who summoned her and was frustrated because he lost against the Ultra Minion that was in BR buff AND was covered in Banner-of-whatsoever.

Minions, as far as she knew, gave her gold after defeating it. She remembered a battle in top, Ryze Vs. Jax, where the former simply idled around and farm the minions while keeping Jax in place with his snare and in the end that stupid purple skinned, old man bought all six items in lock and ended the game fare and easy in less than 30 minutes (real life).

Gold, that's what the currency in the League's games to buy an item. But for some reason, Vel'Iza didn't get any.

She looked to Saitama who was standing behind her a few feet away with a face palmed and twitching eye Demoness Robot beside him. The crowd of curious looks surrounded them but the Void creatures didn't cared any less breathing about them.

"Where's the gold?" Vel'Iza pointed at the destroyed machine. "I killed the minions."

Using the her attack, or famously known as 'Hit it!', she obliterated the entire machine with a single beam after trying to 'kill' the minion-like creature in a... err, screen? She thought.

"Oh," Saitama blinked as he looked at the scrapped machine, then he returned his gaze back to the woman. "There's no gold that that machine had, you're supposed to put a coin where the hole just below it."

"... I don't understand." Vel'Iza cutely tilted her head to the side, her tentacles hanging loosely on her back.

She will ignore the fact that the Demoness Cyborg was writhing on the ground and was grabbing her locks of hair as she glared coldly at her, probably at the woman's stupidity.

She have no idea what's going on.

* * *

 _"SOMEBODY TOUCHA MA SPAGHET!"_

* * *

 **Department Store**

"What a natural ingredient, fine specimen."

"G-G-GET HER A-AWAY FROM US!"

"Ah, no need for violence."

Gena facepalmed.

"S-STOP TOUCHING THOSE!"

"But these things are fascinating to know, can I have these?"

Gena writhed in 'pain', 'agony, 'misery' and any other 'despair' emotions.

The (stupid) Eye of the Void was holding of what appeared to be a vial of medicine. Just passing through a generic store, Vel'Iza stopped walking and started move towards the said store with Saitama confused and the Demoness Cyborg shocked.

The people inside were shock on how did the woman entered, Vel'Iza said that one of her tentacles knocked the guard out instantly. Just like what happened back at the mall, all security staffs were sent flying outside the building with the speed faster than Boro's movements.

Vel'Iza analyzed the said vial, it has a green liquid which is interesting to know. In the League, typically, she needs the healing potion or the red vial.

Stupid League throw away all the mana potions when she wanted it all the most.

To see a different color liquid from a familiar vial made the Void monster thought that perhaps she was just on a different land with the same technology as Piltover has?

Perhaps, she had learned that Piltover is better than whatever this city is. From what she gathered around the place, the atmosphere and the air is worse than the City of Progress with some areas are seriously like the places in Zaun: dirty and evil. But she didn't dwell that thought, all she needs to know if she was still at the same world.

Perhaps?

* * *

 **Omake #1**

 _Welcome to the League of Legends Champion Spotlight, featuring Saitama the One Punch Man._

A screen shows the bald man wearing a confused look.

 _Saitama is usually deliberately drawn in a simpler style than all the other characters, with an elliptical shaped head and only a simple mouth and eyes. When drawn in a more serious style with more detail, Saitama is revealed to have sharp features, dangerous-looking eyes, and a chiseled musculature_

Then the bald man shows his serious expression then after a few seconds it returned back into normal face with a confused look.

 _Saitama is an indifferent person. Even the mightiest foes pose no challenge to him, so he doesn't take his hero work seriously and defeats monsters with no effort. Since his hero work has begun to bore him, he is constantly searching for an opponent that can provide him with a challenge. The lack of any such opponents has led him to suffer from a self-imposed existential crisis, and he claims that his ability to feel any and all emotions has dulled considerably._

It shows the bald man walking around the place while fidgeting around his nose, complaining about the smell.

 _The combination of his attitude, unstoppable strength, and 'unimpressive' appearance often causes his battles to become anticlimactic. Saitama will usually allow his opponents to rant about their motives and power up into their strongest forms, before obliterating them with a single punch. However, if they begin to ramble on too much, then he will either interrupt them or just punch them._

"The heart is the strongest muscle!" Braum appeared with his giant door-like shield. A bright light shone beside him.

"The dawn has arrived." Leona was summoned alongside the Heart of Freljord.

The bald man stared at them blankly before Leona make an imposing posture. "The shield is always stronger than swo-"

 _One Punch!_

And then the two champions was sent flying from the sky.

...

...

...

 _M-Moving on! *shivers*_

 _Now let's go with his skills. Among of all champions, he is the only one with only two skills: namely, "Consecutive Normal Punches", "Serious Series: Serious Punch" and "Serious Series: Serious Table Flip"_

 _Now the League is trying to find out about the other skills by watching through anime and manga. **Spoilers**!_

 _That's all for today and let's see what he's capable of in the game._

* * *

 **Thank you all guys and gals for reading this short chapter, maybe the next will be longer.**

 **Anyway, leave a suggestion in the Review (family-friendly please) and don't forget to mark that favorite and follow if you all want, it helps a lot.**

 **Until then, Authoria log out.**

 **~A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy reading at another chapter of VPS!**

 **Now, this one is probably the SHORTEST chapter of this story.**

 **But I will try to make a big chapter next... oh one thing, there's no Omake T_T**

 **I'm so sorry about this short one but I'll try to post a longer one next chapter, not gonna promise it will appear soon though.**

 **Answering reviews!**

 **BlitzNuetral69 - I don't know~  
**

 **Legacy shinobi - I'm really glad you like it!**

* * *

There, a vast array of houses in line in each street. But devoid of nothing but emptiness of its volume. City Z was a very quiet place, several species or monsters are mostly spotted in these places. After the incident about the Mosquito Girl, everything was silent. A fresh air simply blew a breeze over a dead bush or a leaf that sways in the air. It was always uncommon to a usual, busy cities all over the world. It was always surprising. But even so, the eerie silence of the city could be described as the abandoned one years ago, but the city was still standing on its glory, the materials has yet to rot. The silence can kill the confidence of a soul of those who dared to enter, making them coward in fear and resolved to flee.

Void was no better.

The killing air, the toxic land of spikes and darkness, the unyielding frustration of those who tormented and mocked in these endless abyss. That's the Void - filled with all kinds of twisted creatures. The monsters who lurked under the shadow of the overworld.

Vel'Iza always dreamed of a beautiful landscape with a fantastic paradise behind him. He wanted to disintegrate it to see the inner beauty of what her eyes could see and gather more data as much as possible to form a duplicate one. But she also learned that destroying the said paradise could result of the unending yield of nourishment that she wants, turning them into a garbage which she can throw in the bin of nothingness.

She didn't want that.

So she was curious on how she could learn things that doesn't need destruction.

Among all creatures in the void, the Seekers ruled the Void alongside the Eater of the World - Baron Nashor - and the Rift Herald. The Seeker provided the necessary information to let know the Void to seek destruction for their fellow Voidions, however, unlike any Voidions, the Seekers seeks knowledge in their nourishment instead of full blown monsters and hungry beasts craving for flesh. Unlike Baron Nashor, the Seekers do not join in eating the world. They can already foresaw the happenings when they tried to eat the suns. The Voidions sometimes succeed but their resilient enemies is such a nuisance - the Star Guardians - but thanks to the help of the Black Stars.

But those knowledge she gathered throughout the deadly carnage was not applicable to this world.

...

It looked so weak. This world was too soft, just a middle level Voidions is enough to devour this world with its full power, maybe even Kog'Maw is enough.

At least to what she can see at Saitama's eyes.

Vel'Iza stopped in her tracks as she simply stayed afloat, her sudden pause made the other two stopped as well, looking at her weirdly. That is, until Gena's beeping system started to beep loudly, signalling an incoming enemy. She instantly initiated her combat stance as her pale yellow shirt let out a noticeable yellow glow, especially on the chest part - where her two cores embedded at.

Saitama simply stared in front of the road with Vel'Iza on his left and Gena on the other. A small silence for a few seconds before he started to see figure coming.

A humanoid figure with a single black eye with a red pupil on its 'head', or at least what it should be described because it looks like a flame, a white flame to be specific. Its whole body is in flame of black and white.

 **Monster: Burner**  
 **Threat Level: Demon**

The humanoid monster was walking towards them with a single eye looking at them so commonly to how monsters looked at the human race. It stopped several meters away, but didn't move and simply stared at the three. All the materials that made contact or come close to the monster instantly withered in smithereens.

"I'll take care of this, Master." Gena said as her elbows let out a wheezing sound of an engine before flying in the sky. The monster looked at her with curiosity as Gena stretched her arms and pointed it to the monster, suddenly, her arms started to build.

" **Incinerate!** " Gena shouted as her arms glowed brightly and a strong gust of wind occurred around her, then her arms let out a thick and large fire towards the monster from below. The monster simply looked at the fire before it was engulfed in a fiery blow.

An explosion happened afterwards in the area with a strong gust of wind passed through the three, unfazed by the intensity of the light and it slowly dissipated and smokes started to be visible and cloud of smoke formed. Saitama watched with the same look as before, though at that he is fidgeting something in his nose. But Vel'Iza had different reactions.

 _'So she is like Annie,'_ Vel'Iza pondered with wonder at the flying cyborg that is up in the air. She looked at the rocket propellers from Gena's feet and thought. _'That type of engine... must be Viktor that made her? I'm not sure if Viktor was even in this world, nor if he really exists here.'_

The Eye of the Void looked back at the smoke that slowly dissipates while Gena, at the same time, started to hover over the ground. However her expression didn't change and her combat stance is still in position, showing that she wouldn't dare drop her guard.

The cloud smoke finally disappeared, showing a black and burned area with trees on the sideways are burnt to crisp and the road turned completely black. But what caught their attention the most is that the monster was left unscathed, and it was looking at them.

Gena gritted her teeth and charged forward, flying closer to the monster with her jet speed and sent her right foot to kick to the monster did nothing but stood there, like a post waiting to be broken and unused.

But before her attack can connect against the monster, it ducked under her in the matter of second as Gena passed through it. The monster look back and extended its arm and a black and white fire burst out and it charged towards Gena. The Demoness Cyborg clasped both of her arms and let out her Incinerate, both flamee trying to overcome another.

But different flame suddenly engulfed the two flames that were raging. It was a small purple flame and it instantly destroyed the flames. Gena was shock about this and was sent rolling on the ground while the monster was on its knees. It lifted its head and glared at the source of where that purple flame came out. But its eye turned very small as a giant creature floated in front of it.

 **"This creature is fascinating..."** It spoke with a deep and echoing voice that resonated throughout the area, the area turned grey. The monster known as Burner simply froze in its position as it stared at the terrifying creature that is above him.

 **Monster: [The Eye of the Void]**  
 **Threat Level: [Unknown]**

 **"You are one new creature, I wonder if you can be my subject."** Then the creature charged a bright purple light.

And the area turned into ashes.

* * *

Gena stared with her face filled with shock as the large perimeter continued to shook at the source. Her eyes cannot understand what she just witness, her system was once again beating like crazy, telling her the unfathomable evil and power at the source of its danger.

She could still see her Master with his usual look while holding the plastic bags filled with groceries, unfazed at the event. But what caught her attention the most is a tall woman in black with a dark hair.

Vel'Iza tore through the monster's body with her tentacle and flung it in the air, shortly after, the body of the monster turned into ashes.

Closing her eyes, the Eye of the Void simply let the wind collided her. Then she opened then again, her eyes shining in purple with a beastly look. She saw an open area with familiar monsters she will never forget.

She saw her monstrous self, along with others terrifying creatures.

She blinked and grabbed her head, it throbbed slightly in pain but she shook her head. The area returned back to normal, she looked to the side and saw Gena trying to get up.

* * *

"Nyar har har!" Growled by a feminine voice, it shows a figure of a young woman with her arms had no hands but in its place is a pair of glowing bur sinister glow of a curved blade.

Her eyes turned teal and shines against the darkness she was in. She let out a hungry growl and glared at the darkness like a creature looking for a prey. She bent her body down and jumped high in the air, a pair of transparent wings appeared on her back.

 **"I will find you, Velly!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**And welcome to the new chapter of VPS!**

 **We have good news and bad news everyone! Wat'cha wanted to hear everyone? The good one or the bad one? Hmm? HMM?**

 **Hehehe I'm just kidding. Let's go with this good one. Now finally this chapter was long! And it will also has Omake!**

 **The bad one is that I'm running out of jokes and funny scenes and that could make my own jokes in the story is now a bit... cringy. Yeah... Can you guys help me with jokes? I'm running low on ideas, hehe.**

 **Well, that's all.**

 **FuryFire - The Easy Eight -Err.. no.**

* * *

From Saitama's apartment, one could see him brushing his teeth ever so regularly.

"No! You can't play those!"

He brushed the down-left row of his teeth as he held a clear of bottle of water in his left hand.

"Hmm? Why not? This game is interesting."

He looked at himself at the mirror, his reflection stared back at him. His blank looks never changes except for a squinting eyes and confused look.

"I said, not!"

"Ohh~ why dear?"

"I-It's embarrassing!"

He finished brushing his teeth, he spit out some iodine gel on the sink and put a water in his mouth, filling it. He played with the water a little bit and spit it out along with unnecessary toothpaste and proceeded to wash his face. Then suddenly, just as he lifted up his face to look at his own reflection, he saw a piece of his console along with a game that he didn't get quiet well flying straight to the other side. In the end, he heard it breaking apart.

"Waaah!" Gena whined, her eyes turned comical white with tears at the edge of her eyes. She turned to Vel'Iza and grabbed the woman by the shoulders and started shaking her. "Why did you do that?! I love those games!"

The Void Seeker gave a blank look and lined eyes. "It's because you are moving too much."

"How lame is that response?!"

Saitama stared at the broken game while picking up the console. After staring at the game he immediately surveyed his console to see if there's some cracks, surprisingly, none after being thrown so hard on the wall. He looked back at the two women who are still in (playful) debate.

Now, he just noticed how the two girls were positioning at.

Gena was shaking Vel'Iza while the latter was underneath the Demoness Cyborg, their bodies hugging each and apparently (unfortunately for Gena) they didn't notice their compromising position they had.

But we know Saitama. he simply stared before turning around and left the room.

He was now walking in his pajama down the usual empty hall of the building. Ever since he saw a single mosquito that day, the place immediately surrendered in silence and isolation. He didn't know why (as if it really matters to know the truth) the people left the city for no blatant reason. So, it's okay to wear pajama in an empty places. Not worrying about the embarrassing attire to use as 'to take a walk' excuse.

So with his faithful slippers, he stepped down on the staircase. Putting inside of his left pocket his left hand hand and grabbed the railings. He began to step down the stairs, gradually increasing the distance between him and the door of his apartment.

Meanwhile, Gena tiredly laid above Vel'Iza. She was tired shouting and whining at the woman who can't even understand her pain (as if a normal human CAN understand a robot's brain, except the creator). Tiredly, she unconsciously laid herself on soft body of Vel'Iza. The robot, with human understandings, had a hard time feeling the body of the monster to be so... warm. She can tell Vel'Iza was a very very strong monster, highly likely to be on the same level of Boros even of Garou or perhaps both! As if her being was raging to make a full fledge run towards a country very far away from the creature.

So far, ever since she began nearing closer to the Void Seeker, she can finally gist out his theory to the monster that...

... _she's stupid._

That's right!

Ever since her first encounter to her, the monster asked her to bath her.

Who's right mind would take a bath with a honorific monster?! (Except perverts who would risk their opportunity despite threatening situation)

But Gena have no idea that time, she reacted way too casually. Way _too_ casually. As if her natural instinct at that time was to obey, which she d. She may like being ordered by her Master but that was because she was unconscious and willing. But being called out by a monster, a very strong one, helped her take a bath was beyond her recognition.

Ever since her model had changed, she began to develop something. It was similar to what she had gathered, yes, feelings.

"Ah, your hair is pretty." She heard Vel'Iza's words. Suddenly, Gena paused in realization.

Vel'Iza hummed a beautiful melody. It suited to her deep humming tune, it was a good sound to heard, like a piano being played surrounded by nothing but corridors after corridors. She leaned on the wall with a pillow on her back to make her comfortable. She laid herself on Saitama's pillow, bed sheets was messy (though she didn't care), a person was laying above her was none other than Gena the Demoness Cyborg herself.

The cyborg's legs intertwined hers in a position comfortable for the both of them. Her figure was taller than Gena than she had anticipated. She looked down at Gena's bright, yellowish-white hair. She looked at it with weird feeling - like an urge to caress it. She carefully guided her hand to the cyborg's hair. She hesitated for a small second before brushing her fingers to Gena's locks.

 _'Smooth.'_ A feeling of texture she instantly thought of a thin fabric, a very smooth one where her fingers gently traced. She stared at it without knowledge of her own movements, unconsciously caressing the Demoness Cyborg's hair, much to the victim's chagrin but also at the same time, embarrassed and happy. The cyborg wanted this attention... _badly._

Like Vel'Iza, Gena also shifted closer to the voidling-turned-human to acquire the necessary comfort and warmth. Her hair might be a mess at this point but she hardly cares at this point and only wanted to the soothing feeling from the source. Unfortunately, her shifting movement made Vel'Iza's hand stopped caressing her hair which the cyborg looked up and pout at the woman.

Vel'Iza smiled, her heart thumping at the cute site. _'Ah, where I was? I was entranced. Curious, as I was, I didn't know she loves petting.'_

And so the Eye of the Void continued to spoil the Demoness Cyborg.

* * *

"Hey! You there!"

Saitama was just casually walking near his apartment, nothing really changes, nothing. He just wandered aimlessly like a lost sheep. He didn't like the silence which makes him worried about how his carrier as a Hero will ever rank up than being a A-Class.

Well, nothing changes in the environment, at least.

There, he paused and saw a petite teen not taller than him... and he couldn't describe what the hell is the girl attire, or is it really attire to begin with?

The petite teen had a milky skin and a pair of emerald eyes that seems to glow for a moment, hair brown and short reaching her shoulders. Saitama could feel her glare almost predatory. The 'attire' that the girl looked like wearing is kinda like a... a purple crystal armor. It was covering all her body except her head and her shoulders. At her back, a pair of transparent wing can be see and two antennas from the back of her head. Three spikes at each of her shoulders were jutting out menacingly. But what caught the Hero's eyes the most are her arms, or at least what he could tell. It was that her arms are long and it was a large green scythe.

The petite teen noticed Saitama's stare at her. She cutely pouted. "Hey! Don't just stare! Where's Vely?" She demanded an answer, cute, high pitched voice though. She pointed her scythe arm towards at him with a predatory glare.

Saitama stared at her before whistling casually and strolling the other way, ignoring the fuming girl. For him, he almost thought she was a creature, a monster no less. After slapping the hell out of the mosquito with a female human body, he became concern that he will someday skyrocket a person mistaking as a monster.

He was just surprised.

"YAAA!"

He paused as he heard a cute screaming voice behind him. He looked up to see the girl raising both of her arm scythes and was diving towards him with a battle cry.

Now, any logical, instinctive, human would definitely run away as much as possible. Probably live in an island, isolating from the rest of the world as if experiencing a trauma that is unforgettable and unavoidable.

But, lets be honest, Saitama _wasn't acting like a complete human can do._

As the girl brought down her scythes, a small explosion around her covered in smoke and slowly disappears. The girl-looked-like-monster make a smug smirk and satisfied victory but that expression grumbled like a boulder falling on the mountain after saving by a branch for a few seconds. The girl's emerald eyes widens in shock as she saw her scythes only connected at the shoulders of the human... **_unscathed_**.

In all of her life, THERE IS NO BEING THAT SHE FOUGHT HAD A WORD 'UNSCATHED'! It might be her imagination but there's always a bit of damage from her scythes. Not even Cho'Gath or even Rek'Sai got away unscathed from her sinister hunt. There is no way in all of her Void-lifetime she should see this.

…

Now that she had a good experience to it, maybe this world has a lot to offer for her sating hunger.

Shaking out of her stupor, her wings fluttered and she jumped away from Saitama, who only give her a confused look. The girl hissed like an angry cat, angry at the fact her claws didn't managed to scratch the nickel.

Saitama was already fond of giving his enemies some first strikes before he can retaliate. He wasn't stupid to begin with, okay I lied maybe he really was, but that move could declare smartism... yep, that's my word. He practiced the enemy's movements, attacks and quickly retaliate back with a weakness in hands. Although he doesn't need the enemy's weaknesses, he can pretty much...

 _(Insert OPM intro music)_

ONE PUUUUUUUUNCH!

 _(record scratch)_

 _..._ okaay, I apologize. Ahem, Saitama gave the girl a confused look before shouting. "Oi! What do you want? Don't have time for this!" He dignified a question, truthfully, he wasn't annoyed but there's many things he wanted to do than idle around like a stupid monkey walking without a branch like an idiot. He would like to go to the mall, buy more ingredients for a month or so.

The girl let shouted back. "I said, where's Vely?"

Saitama answered back casually. "Vel'Iza? She's in my apartment, over there." He pointed at his back, showing a building or a apartment. "I'm going home anyway, wanna come along?" He suggested, standing on his position like unmovable log.

The girl looked at him before turning her gaze away with closed eyes. "Hmph, why would I go to a pervert's apartment- eh?" The girl looked back and saw the man walking away already, towards the said apartment.

"H-Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!" Her face flushed up in embarrassment as she threatened him but the way she toned it wasn't threatening, despite that, Saitama completely ignore him and continued walking. The girl pouted in anger as she followed the man.

* * *

Saitama and the girl who-looked-like-a-monster faced a familiar door, at least for Saitama. The girl looks at her. "Is this your room?" She asked.

Saitama simply nodded as he opened the door, courtesy for a girl. The girl pouted and 'hmph'ed before entering the door. Saitama stayed outside for a second before following suit.

"KYAH?!"

Saitama suddenly blinked as he saw the girl on the ground wearing a terrified but embarrassed face, her face was fed and flushed. She looked back at Saitama and pointed in front of her with a stuttering tone like a rattle snake. "W-W-What are t-they d-d-doing?!"

Saitama looked over her to see Gena sleeping cutely atop on Vel'Iza, the latter was gripping the former using her legs. Their position was compromising to a normal person's perspective. We can see it all, fans of ecchi was having a nosebleed attack behind of Saitama before the aforementioned man destroyed the green screen behind him.

"Oh, they're just sleeping." Saitama replied to the girl after awhile who gave him a look of 'HUH?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!'

But before the girl could tell what's in her thoughts she suddenly remembers something. She stood up straight and put both of her scythe arms on her hips before smirking proudly. "I forgot something, I am K6- err." She trailed off before noticing something. "Erm..." She turned around for a moment and was doing something before facing Saitama again. "I am Carlos Santana!" She cheerfully greeted.

Much to the dismay of 'Carlos Santana', Saitama replied to her with still a blank and usual look. "Hi, K6, name's Saitama, a hero."

Carlos Santana stood there with a shadowed upper face before pulling off her beard and, oh, Saitama made a surprise expression. "Oh hello there, Carlos Santana, fancy meeting you here. Name's-" Saitama's introduction was cut off when the girl started flailing.

"I am K6! Okay?! I was just joking, bakana!" She pouted, a slight purple blush formed on her cheeks.

Saitama simply stared at her before entering the bathroom. "Just wait for me outside. I'll be taking a bath... I smell like french fries." He muttered the last part before closing the door of the bathroom. K6 stared at the door before letting out a bigass-ERM deep sigh as she tried to rub her forehead with her scythe arm.

"Human world is so complex, haaay..." She gave in a give up and look over at Vel'Iza. The woman in question was snoring quietly under the Demoness Cyborg, just looking at the Eye of the Void's face filled with peace. K6 glanced at her helmet thing, there, she saw Vel'Iza's three smaller eyes was closed just like hers. Her three tentacles is hidden beneath that wonderful purple locks of hers.

K6 couldn't help but finally let out a small and quiet squeal at how she mesmerized the cute scene before her. She then approached them without a noise before seating on the floor and laid her back on the wall next to the two.


End file.
